Adicta Psicologia (Reescrita)
by Mae08
Summary: Rise antiguo hogar de Elsa. Diez años han pasado y por fin Elsa ha regresado. No obstante hay un pequeño problema. El joven albino que dejó en Rise ha cambiado drásticamente. No más bromas, no más risas, no más Jack Overland Frost. - ¿Que sucedió en estos diez años?
1. Chapter 1

**Rapunzel**

El invierno llegó a Rise rápidamente. Desde aquí puedo ver perfectamente como los copos de nieven caen uno tras otro por toda la calle. La habitación está en completo silencio. Las cortinas cerradas por todos lados, excepto la mía.

Di un paso atrás, cerré la cortina y me acerqué a paso lento hacia la chimenea.

Como todas las mañanas, él se encuentra sentado en el suelo, muy cerca al fuego. Tranquilo, con la mirada perdida en él. De vez en cuando voltea y mira las cortinas, solo para comprobar que estén cerradas.

Me siento a unos metros de él, en el gran sofá beige. Él no me mira, solo mira el fuego.

— Jackson...

Dejo escapar un suspiro.

Primer día de invierno, su antigua estación favorita. No puedo evitar sonreír con nostalgia al recordarlo.

— ¿En qué estás pensando Jack? — pregunto inútilmente pues no obtengo respuesta.

Espere unos minutos mirándole, como si esperara que él se levantara. Su rostro era pacifico. Su cabello blanco completamente peinado y sus labios están entre abiertos. Opuesto a lo que una vez fue.

Sus ojos han perdido brillo y ha dejado que la tranquilidad domine su vida. Se parece a Norte más de lo que pensaba.

¿Por qué diablos sucedió esto, Jack? Sé que me está escuchando, pero solo se dedica a ignorarme. ¿Volverá todo a la normalidad alguna vez? No sé qué más hacer por él.

_«__Todo está bien Rapunzel__» _Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. ¿Qué sucedió Jack? ¿A caso no hay nada que yo pueda hacer?

Desde que sucedió todo, nunca estoy segura de que vendrá mañana. A veces me imagino que Jack toca mi puerta, solo para insistir en que le acompañase a la nieve. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Jack sonrió? No estoy muy segura de ello.

— Rapunzel — escucho mi nombre con tono de preocupación y desesperación. Rápidamente volteo — Oh cariño por favor no me asustes de esa manera.

Sus ojos están fijos en mí.

— Lo lamento tía — me disculpo, es la madre de Jack. — Me he distraído un poco con la nieve. ¿Sucedió algo malo?

— Nada malo cariño —Mi tía cierra los ojos un momento, como si tratara de tomar fuerzas antes de hablar. — Es un buen chico —susurra en referencia a Jack.  
Afirmo con la cabeza

— Parece gustarle estar cerca del fuego.

— Bueno, mientras solo sea verlo.

Un incómodo silencio se crea. Mi tía mira con ternura por unos minutos a Jack.

— ¿Los invitado han llegado ya? —mi voz corta el silencio. Ella me mira y después sonríe forzadamente.

— Llegaran en unos minutos —su mirada adquirió culpabilidad — Yo quisiera … — medita sus palabras — Que preparas a Jack.

Sé por dónde va esto.

— Veras, Norte va… —titubea nerviosa

— Entiendo tía.

Ella relaja sus hombros y me sonríe.

Después de unos cuantos gracias, desaparece en camino al comedor. Me gusta el cariño y comprensión de mi tía hacia él.

Volví a soltar un suspiro Para después acercarme por completo a Jack.

Primero sonrío y llevo mi mano hasta su hombro. Él no se mueve.

— Jackson —le llamo — Es hora de irnos.

Suelta unas cuantas palabras que no soy capaz de entender.

— Jack — lo llame nuevamente — Jack despierta — insistí.

Él no se movió ni un centímetro. Frustrada, saque mi fiel amiga y la estrelle contra su rostro.

— AHHHH —comenzó a chillar de dolor.

Sonidos, nada más que sonidos.

— Tranquilo Jack soy yo —dije de manera tierna. Él se calmó al instante.

— P... — susurró.

Sé que dijo algo concreto. Puedo dar mi vida por ello.

Vamos — termine por decirle para jalarlo hacia la habitación.

**Señora Overland**

Los invitados por fin comienzan a llegar.

Recuerdo que en estas épocas, Jack me prohibía rotundamente organizar alguna reunión. _«__El invierno es la estación familiar __»_ Nunca fui del tipo de madres que prefiere el trabajo a la familia, a diferencia de mi esposo. O al menos eso esperaba.

El cambio fue muy brusco para mí. Sencillamente no es fácil ver como tu hijo, tu único hijo, se marchita poco a poco hasta no quedar nada más que polvo.

— Señora Overland.

Mire desconcertada por unos segundos. Una mujer con tez pálida parecida a la de Jackson me sonreía con educación. ¿Quién es ella?

— Disculpe... —dije avergonzada — ¿Usted es?

Ella soltó una carcajada

— Elsa, Elsa Arendelle.

No pude evitar sorprenderme.

— Cariño, pero cuanto has cambiado.

Ella volvió a reír

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo —me explica — Es bueno volver.

— Estas guapísima —añado.

Ella me sonríe y después me agradece.

— Es lo que hace los años —explica.

— ¿Cuándo haz llegado?

— Hace unas horas —abro la boca impresionada — Escuché de su fiesta por parte de mi hermana y he decidido venir de sorpresa a saludar.

— Y valla que has sorprendido.

Ella me vuelve a sonreír. Siento su mirada en mí, como si me estuviese evaluando. No, me está examinando.

— Entonces, haz venido gracias a tu hermana. Y ¿Dónde está ella?

— Aún demorará un poco, le ha surgido algunos problemas en casa.

— ¿Te estas quedando con ella?

— Por ahora sí —suspira — Mientras consigo un departamento.

— Puedes quedarte aquí, eres bienvenida cuando sea.

Ella pestañea un par de veces — Lo tendré en cuenta.

Mientras unos invitados se acercan para conversar con ella, aprovecho en examinarla un poco. Ha cambiado bastante, empezando por su expresión en su rostro. Se ve como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Se ve viva. Se ve... como Jack antes del accidente.

Mientras ella responde unas preguntas, miro en dirección a las escaleras. ¿Cómo saldrá todo después de esto? ¿Jack mantendrá compostura ante todo?

Mire abajo al sentir algunas cuantas lágrimas, amenazando por salir

— Señora Overland.

Me volví para mirarle. Los demás se han ido.

— Oh perdona —me disculpo — Me he distraído un poco con los zapatos.

— Hum ...

— ¿Sucede algo?

Ella me mira seria

— En realidad le he querido preguntar algo desde que me acerque

No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa.

— ¿Qué es?

— Usted... —guarda silencio — ¿Usted se encuentra bien?

Su expresión sigue seria.

— Cla... —comienzo a titubear — Claro que sí, señorita Arendelle. ¿Qué podría estar sucediendo?

Ella suspira

— Lo lamento, no quería incomodarla

Se hizo un breve silencio, tras el cual ella ha desviado la mirada.

Tomo un sorbo de mi copa para después sonreír

— No pasa nada cariño, es normal sentir preocupación por los demás.

Ella asiente.

— Cuéntame —añado — ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Elsa da un corto suspiro y comienza hablar. Noté que me estudiaba en todo momento. Confío plenamente en mi maquillaje, por lo que intento ignorarlo.

Después de unos minutos, ella toma un sorbo y después se despide educadamente.

Me sentí como una niña pequeña cuando le miente a sus padres. ¿A cuántas personas les he mentido hasta ahora? El estómago me empieza a molestar nuevamente ¿Culpa tal vez? Yo habría estado encantada de contarle, encantada de pedirle algún consejo; pero no podía. Si todo se descubriera ¿Qué sucedería con Jackson?

Acerco la copa para beber, pero me detengo segundos antes de hacerlo.

¿Debería hacer pública la noticia? El rostro de Jack aparece de repente en mi mente.

_«__ Mamá __» _

No.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Dejo caer la copa

— Señora Overland ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

Pestañeo un par de veces para después reincorporarme

— Yo... sí.

Por un momento, mi mente se ha disparado un segundo a otro lado.

Los empleados limpiaban el desastre que segundos atrás he ocasionado. Barrieron y recogieron los últimos pedazos que restaban de mi copa.

Alzo la mirada un momento para examinar el lugar. Elsa aparece entre la multitud, su cabellera platinada le hace resaltar entre todos. Nuestras miradas se encuentran, y ella me saluda.

— Un gran cambio ¿No?

Me hablan a mi lado, pero no miro.

— Se ha convertido en una gran mujer. —comento perdida.

— Y en una gran psicóloga.

En una gran psicóloga. Una psicóloga.

Y fue cando entendí. Giré mi rostro en busca de alguna explicación, pero nadie estaba ahí. Psicóloga, había dicho psicóloga. Me volví para mirar a Elsa, quien se encontraba serena conversando con los demás invitados.

Elsa Arendelle, puede ser mi esperanza.

Si darme cuenta, comencé a correr hacia ella. Todos los presentes me miraron extrañados en el momento que la tome por el brazo y, prácticamente, la arrastré hacia la habitación de alado. Ella no dijo nada. He armado un número afuera, estoy segura.

Ella posa su mano en mi hombro y me sonríe.

— Tranquilícese —suelta. — Respire un poco y dígame que necesita.

Dude por un momento en responder. ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? Qué pasaría si ella se niega, si ella lo cuenta, si todos llegasen a enterarse por culpa de ella.

Lleva puesto unos pendientes poco llamativos. Es más, son pendientes caseros, pendientes que son un regalo de él.

Tome un poco de aire y me calme.  
Tal vez deba esperar un milagro.

— ¿Señora Overland? —Elsa me mira con tranquilidad.

No. Mi milagro ya está aquí. Mi milagro es ella.

— Jack... —Susurré — Es Jack.

**Rapunzel**

Me escabullí en la cocina para tomar algunos cuantos bocadillos, bocadillos que ahora caen de mi brazo con cada paso que realizo. Cada vez llegaban más invitados al lugar y mis posibilidades de pasar desapercibida disminuían al mismo tiempo. Ahora estaba a pocos metros de la habitación.

— Dios sí que eres un bicho extraño.

Escuché como se reía a mi espalda.

— ¡Hans! —grite girando molesta. ¿Qué diantres hace el aquí? Acto seguido le lance todos los bocadillos.

El intento evadirlos, sin éxito alguno.

— Esto es una acto totalmente indebido de una señorita

— Díselo a alguien que le importe

— Sucia ramera —soltó con asco — Ya veo porque su madre ...

— ¿Mi madre que?¡¿Mi madre que estúpido?!

Le corto exigiendo una explicación, pero él no continúa. Sus manos empiezan a temblar y sin decir nada sale disparado como si hubiese visto al mismo demonio en persona.

— Estas bien Punzie — pregunta alguien a mis espaldas. Ahí fue cuando entendí, era Eugene.

— Eugene — saludé mientras le daba un gran abrazo

— A mí también me encanta volver a verte Punzie y ya te dije —me mira con suplica Dime Flynn.

No pude evitar reír

— Lo que digas Eugene.

Los bocadillos aún se encontraban rodando por el suelo.

— Vamos, ayúdame a recogerlos

El enarca una ceja

— ¿Enserio?

— Vamos, mueve esas manos.

Eugene suspira un momento para después ayudar.

— ¿No crees que es mejor traer otros?

— No ha pasado ni cinco minutos.

— La regla es de cinco segundos...

Me quede mirándolo. Él se encogió de hombros

— Solo digo.

Ignorando su comentario, continuamos recogiendo los últimos bocadillos. Esta vez ya no caen de mis brazos pues Eugene me está ayudando con algunos.

— Traeré mas después de que ...

Y lo siguiente me deja sin habla.

Jack se encontraba al borde de la ventana, con una madera gigante en forma de bastón de dulce. Eugene corre rápidamente y logra alcanzarlo segundos antes de que salte.

Comencé a sudar. ¿Acaso él estaría intentando otra vez?

— Jack —grité desesperada, al borde del llanto.

Eugene lo acomoda en la cama. Jack ni nos mira.¡¿Qué diantres intentabas hacer estúpido?! ¡¿Por qué diablos no dices nada?!

Me lo pregunto como si él me lo fuese a responder.

Pero ya sé la respuesta.

— Tranquila Punzie, solo ha sido un desliz

¿Desliz? No soy tonta, y él lo sabe.

— Tú... —intento reclamar.

_Crash_. Se hizo un pequeño silencio ante el sonido del florero roto.

— De seguro necesitan ayuda. —dijo — Averigua que necesitan y ven con un poco más de comida.

No quería irme. No quería dejarle.

— Rapunzel.

— Vuelvo enseguida.

Me gustaría dejarle muy en claro que no soy tonta, que sé lo que está sucediendo. Que yo he sido testigo de ello. Pero no puedo, no es fácil. Para nadie es fácil.

Camine rápido hacia el comedor. No quería dar explicaciones, oh mejor dicho no quería mentir nuevamente.

La gente cerca de mí me mira prejuiciosamente. Es por los zapatos, lo sé porque no los traigo puestos. Ignorando las miradas e intento caminar lo mas educado posible. Recuerdo firmemente las palabras de la familia Corona.

_Sin escándalos Rapunzel, sin escándalos. _

Mi padre siempre dijo que soy un personaje de algún dibujo de televisión. De esos que tienen pila todo el día y jamás se cansan. Dice que me parezco mucho a la abuela. _«__No habrá hombre que te domine__» _Solía decirme en las cenas familiares.

Suspire por centésima vez en el día. ¿Me pregunto si vendrán a la fiesta?

Venir a Rise. Borro esa idea de mi cabeza en cuanto aparece.

Está claro que ellos no vendrán.

Lo tedioso por fin ha pasado. Para mi suerte, al final nadie se me acercó. Los zapatos, son los zapatos. Tome la perilla para abrir la puerta.

— Vamos Jack, no me gusta ver a Punzie así ... por favor eres mi amigo, nos conocemos de tiempo dime que sucede ... —

— Yo ...

Cuando escuché la voz de Jack tire de golpe todos los bocadillos. Jack. Jack ha hablado. ¡Ha hablado! Una corta e insignificante palabra, pero lo ha hecho.

— Lo lamento, es solo que...

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de prisa. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. ¿Acaso estaría soñando? No, es real. Me pegué más a la puerta para lograr escuchar más.

Estúpida decisión.

Sin darme cuenta, he perdido el equilibrio por completo. Por ello, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. Ambos me miraron impresionados.

— Jack yo... —intenté excusarme. No obstante, el solo desvió la mirada.

Lo arruine. Lo he arruinado.

— Vamos Punzie, Jack quiere estar solo — mire desconcertada a Eugene. ¿Qué sucedió ahí dentro?ç

**Elsa**

Desde el momento en que me encontré con la señora Overland sospeché que algo sucedía. Cuando comenzó la conversación le he examinado sin querer. Mi trabajo es culpable de que examine a las personas inconscientemente. Sus expresiones faciales, sus manías, su manera de hablar y expresarse. Todo.

Pese a que estaba bañada en maquillaje, logré identificar las bolsas de ojeras que llevaba bajo sus ojos. A simple vista no logre darme cuenta. No obstante, cuando me acerqué logré ver los síntomas con más claridad. Mirada perdida, labios temblantes, manos inquietas: Nerviosismo.

Me acerque con el fin de saludarla y termine escuchando sus problemas. Ariel siempre me recalco que esa era mi mala manía. _«__Somos tus amigos, no tus pacientes__.__» _Solía reprocharme a diario.

Volví a examinarla por un momento. Sus manos temblaban nuevamente. Está asustada.

— No se preocupe señora Overland — Sonreí — Yo me encargaré, disfrute la fiesta.

Me despedí y camine por los largos pasillos de la habitación hacia el segundo piso. Segundo piso a la derecha, eso había indicado ella.

Pase lo más desapercibida que pude abriéndome paso entre los invitados. Felizmente nadie me retuvo. Continúe con mi camino mientras meditaba la situación. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que camine por este lugar. Algunas plantas parecen haberse marchitado. ¿Se habrían olvidado de cambiarlas? Recuerdo como por estos mismos pasillo mi hermana, con todos los demás corrían de un lado a otro.

La iluminación comienza a desaparecer poco a poco. El pasillo se va oscureciendo con cada paso que doy. Tras unos minutos por fin me encontraba delante de la puerta blanca, la cual está decorada con copos de nieve azul.

Me quedé unos segundos con la mano en la perilla. Medite nuevamente el caso.

La señora me había confesado todo de golpe. Había mandado a volar su educación y había llorado rogando a todo pulmón que por favor le ayudase.

Jack.

La mano me comenzó a temblar. ¿Estoy preparada para encontrarme con lo que la señora me ha dicho? ¿Estoy preparada para encontrarme con él?

Ánimo Elsa, ánimo.

Giré la perilla decidida, olvidando por completo tocar la puerta.

Delante de mí aparece Jack, con el torso al descubierto. Pude sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban rápidamente.

Lo miré con los ojos completamente abiertos.

— Perdona —grité a todo pulmón.

Cerré la puerta torpemente. Soné nerviosa, estoy nerviosa. ¿Qué diantres estoy haciendo? No soy una adolescente para estar perdiendo compostura por cosas así. Agradezco estar complétame sola.

Es solo un mocoso Elsa, solo un mocoso. Uno al que cambiaste pañales.

— ¿Se te perdió algo?

Giré el rostro y me encontré con una rubia acompañada de... ¿Eugene?  
Los miré sin comprender.

— ¿Elsa? — habló él, al parecer también me reconoció — Por todos los cielos mírate estas bellísima

Simplemente me encogí de hombros y agradecí con cortesía. Todas las personas que se encontraban conmigo, por alguna extraña razón, me saludaban de la misma manera.

— Así que se conocen... —añadió la rubia meneando una sartén en sus manos.

— ¿No la reconoces Punzie? — preguntó Eugene curioso y con temor al ver el objeto que lleva en manos.

Ella enarco una ceja.

— Es Elsa ... hermana de Anna

Su mirada de odio cambió rápidamente. Ahora es tierna, extremadamente tierna. Rapunzel comenzó a chillar de emoción mientras daba leves saltos, similares a los de Anna cuando se emociona. ¿Qué tan rápido pueden llegar a ser los cambios de humor de las personas?

No esperó más y me capturo en un gran abrazo.

— Yo... no...pue... — traté de hablar con el poco oxigeno que tenía.

Ella rápidamente se apartó

— Realmente lo lamento ... soy Rapunzel

— Lo recuerdo —dije con voz calmada — Tú y Anna solíais esconder los dulces en mi habitación.

Mis recuerdos de Rise siguen intactos, como si jamás hubiese dejado este lugar. Recuerdo las actitudes traviesas e hiperactivas de ella y Anna. Cosas como esa son imposibles olvidar, o eso opino yo.

— Lamento haberte dado mala impresión —me disculpé

Ella me miro apenada.

— Claro que no — dijo rápidamente — Es solo que... — sus bellísimos ojos verdes se posaron en la puerta blanca que hace unos segundos había abierto.

Mis pensamientos me traicionaron y me sonrojé. Cuanto más nerviosa me pongo, mas fácil soy de leer. Y la mirada de Eugene me lo demostraba.

— Ahí se encuentra el joven Jack ¿Verdad? —pregunté evitando su mirada. Ella afirma con la cabeza — La señora Overland me pidió que le diera un tratamiento

— TRATAMIENTO —soltó de golpe asustada. — ¡No, por favor Jack no está enfermo. El solo está pasando por un mal momento, el solo...— y así continuo hablando y diciendo un montón de palabras sin sentido alguno.

No pude evitar reír al notar el gran parecido que tenía con Anna.

— Tranquila, soy psicóloga — expliqué

Eugene me miro con una ceja alzada, yo me limite a encogerme de hombros. En cierto momento, ambos fuimos grandes amigos. Ocultarle las cosas era algo absurdo, pues tarde o temprano terminaba enterándose. Por eso, es normal que tenga su mirada fija en mí. Me pregunto cuando comenzará con el interrogatorio. Pensé que cuando me encontrase con él me llenaría de preguntas. No, me exigiría respuestas. Ese es el Eugene que yo dejé años atrás. El Eugene impaciente. Pero el tiempo pasa, y las personas cambian.

Golpeo educadamente unas veces la puerta.

— No te responderá — intervino Rapunzel mientras abría la puerta — Hey Jack estas... ¿Jackson?

Jack se encontraba envuelto, en lo que parecía ser, capas y capas de gruesas frazadas.

La señora Overland me había comentado sobre las manías raras que Jack había adquirido con el tiempo. En cierta manera, cubrirse con esa cantidad de frazadas podría considerarse normal. Con el frio que hace, no es algo que deba sorprender. Pero, con él era diferente. Una de las peculiaridades más extrañas que más recuerdo de él es su gran inmunidad al frio. Una peculiaridad que ambos compartíamos. Es más, puedo asegurar que en su vida pasada había muerto congelado o algo así.

Rapunzel se acercó a él para intentar retirarle las frazadas. El forcejeaba para evitar que ella lo hiciera.

Es tu entrada Elsa.

— Chicos por favor, déjenos solos — pedí educadamente. Ellos me miraron un poco desconcertados ante mi petición.

Compartieron miradas unos segundos y después aceptaron, para después retirarse.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio. El aún continuaba con las frazadas encima de él. Me acerque a el a paso lento hasta quedar en frente. Jack continuaba en la misma posición. Lleve mis manos hacia las fradas para retirarlas, de pronto comenzaron a temblar.

_No ahora, por favor no ahora. _

Tragué saliva y agregue la otra mano. Pude sentir como se ponía rígido. Despacio comencé a deslizar frazada por frazada hasta quedar solo una.

Mis manos ya no dudaban. Decidida, retire la frazada de golpe.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y al cabo de unos segundos, desvió la mirada.

— Hola Jack, mi nombre es Elsa — saludé

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA Hola.

_**2014-2016 Si que me tome mi tiempo.**_

Cielos ni siquiera recuerdo la dirección de esta historia, incluso mi manera de escribir ahora es diferente;no obstante, lo leí e ... inspiración a mi.

Primera historia con la cual retomo fanfictinion. Tantas cosas que han pasado desde la ultima vez que escribí.

Como sabrán, creé nuevamente la historia pues sinceramente se me hizo incomodo continuarla con una manera un tanto diferente.

Quiero aclarar nuevamente que no recuerdo la dirección que tenia esta historia así que la continuaré con nuevas ideas de este año,perdón.

Sin dramas.

Gracias por los comentarios y lamento no haber actualizado en dos años. Saludos a todos y espero que los que han esperado lleguen a leer esta historia.

Saludo especial para Ariel, que es la que mas insistió.Cumplido!

Oh y por su puesto, comentarios, burlas, criticas. TODO ES BIENVENIDO. Uno mejora con la opinión de los demás. Y para lograr que esta historia tenga éxito necesito saber si voy por buen camino.

**Estaré actualizando pronto, se cuidan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa.**

Jack. Energético, confiado, impulsivo e incluso puedo arriesgarme a tildarle de egocéntrico. Jackson Overland Frost.

Lo miré curiosa durante unos segundos ¿Qué había sucedido con él en todo este tiempo? Sus ojos se ven hinchados, acompañados de unas terribles bolsas ojerosas. Su piel está de un pálido gris. En su cuello algunos colores morados, verde y azul: moretones graves.

¿En algún sitio, bajo todo ese aspecto, se encontrara el verdadero Jack?

Esa mañana Anna me dijo algo extraño._ «No es culpa de nadie»,_ repetía una y otra vez. En ese momento solo le ignoré, después de todo ella tiene esas actitudes extrañas casi diario. Ahora entiendo qué quiso decir. Debajo de esas palabras se escondía un "no es tu culpa". O eso es lo que creo.

Diez años. Diez años completos —me anime a soltar. — Ha sido un largo tiempo ¿No? —el no dijo nada. — Y... ¿Cómo estás? Valla que has crecido. Bueno, te conocí prácticamente en pañales, eras tan pequeño en aquel entonces —bajo la mirada a mis pies. — Tú... ¿Me recuerdas?

Silencio.

Debo parecer una idiota. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La razón por la que me encuentro aquí es para ayudar al hijo de la señora Overland. Yo no tengo ningún laso con él. Ninguno. Mi cerebro vuelve a la realidad y empiezo a meditar en la situación profesionalmente. No he pasado cinco años estudiando para hacerme preguntas sin sentido.

Primer factor, la falta de confianza. Es el primer problema para que las personas se mantuviesen en silencio. Examino a Jack por unos segundos. Esperar que responda mis preguntas no serviría de nada, es obvio que no soy más que una completa extraña para él. No me ha mirado en todo el tiempo, incluso podría jurar que evitaba el contacto conmigo.

Entiendo

_Tendrá que ser de otro modo._

Rascarme los dedos se ha convertido en un mal hábito mío: Inseguridad.  
Profesionalmente, ya he trabajado con varias situaciones así. En cierta edad, algunos niños optan por dejar de hablar, dejar de comer, dejar de dormir: dejar de hacer algo. El problema tiene origen en los niños pequeños. Criaturas con falta de confianza, problemas de comunicación, problemas familiares e incluso problemas por la imaginación extrema que tienen.

Pero él...

Comencé a examinar la habitación. Posters, radio, computadora, trofeos, fotos con amigos, televisión, videojuegos e incluso libros. Todo se encontraba en perfecto orden. ¿Estaría fingiendo todo? No, el en el pasado fue un niño revoltoso pero es totalmente distinto a ser un grandísimo idiota como para fingir esto.

Veinte años, veintiuno a punto de cumplir. ¿Qué problema podría tener? ¿Se encontraría en una especie de huelga?

— Tu habitación es muy amplia. ¿No lo crees?

Silencio. Nada más que silencio.

Mi rama es con niños, incluso con algunos pre-adolescentes pero con personas mayores jamás. Varios creerán que es absurdo, pero no lo es después de todo; por algo nos especializamos ¿No? Suspire un poco frustrada. El silencio se ha hecho muy incómodo. Me levante para calmarme un poco y de paso inspeccionar mejor la habitación.

Quiero hablar, gritar, sacudirle con fuerza los hombros y decir una que otra lisura sin sentido. Quiero decirle lo ridículo que se ve actuando de esa manera. Lo ridículo que se ve su cabello. Lo ridículo que es, como siempre lo ha sido.

Un rincón de la habitación llama mi atención. Un rincón lleno de libros de universidad: Ciencia, matemática, letras. No pude evitar sonreír. Cuanta nostalgia. Un sector con franjas rojas en él llama nuevamente mi atención. Franjas rojas...

Al momento de estirar la mano, otro libro cae estrepitosamente tirando uno que otro lápiz.

— Pasos... —comencé a leer en un susurro — Pasos para sociabilizar con las personas.

Eso es.

Jack se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar, aún envuelto con las frazadas. En el momento en que mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos bajó la mirada

— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? —solté de pronto.

Su mirada se posó en mí rápidamente al mismo momento que sus ojos se abrían como platos. Por fin pude ver nuevamente, con más delicadeza, sus ojos azules. Sus penetrantes ojos azules. La confusión está dibujada en ellos.

¡Santo cielo! ¡¿Pero qué diantres había hecho?!¡¿Dónde queda el acercamiento no amenazante y mi paciencia?! ¡¿Dónde quedó mi profesionalidad?!

El continúo en silencio.

La cagué.  
Realmente LA CAGUÉ.

— Es... algo opcional. —me excuse balbuceando como Anna. — No es... No es una obligación. Solo era una pregunta. Tú no tienes que hacerlo. Digo...

— Sí.

Sí. Corta y tajante palabra, pero había respondido. Sus ojos se desvían hacia otra dirección. No pude evitar sentir una gran ternura por él.

Con mucha delicadeza, me acerco y entrelazo mis dedos con los las del mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. He saltado torpemente algunos pasos, pero ha funcionado.

_Paso uno: crear una relación entre paciente y médico. _

.

.

.

**Flynn**

— ¡Payasos! Ellos son los culpables de todo. Con ese maquillaje tétrico y exagerado, esas pelucas de mala calidad y como olvidar esos feos y gigantes zapatos coloridos. Estoy completamente segura de que ellos son los culpables de todo. De seguro en alguna de las fiestas, se han aprovechado de nuestro pobre Jack. Ellos...

No pude evitar dar un suspiro. Rapunzel a veces podía llegar a cuestionarte sobre el razonamiento humano.

— Elsa es una profesional. —Solté un poco agotado de sus palabras — No lo internaran, deja de buscar explicaciones para su silencio.

Ella bajo su mirada.

— Lo he arruinado ¿Verdad?-

Sé a lo que se refiere. Todos estamos buscando explicación para todo esto.

— No ha sido tu culpa pequeña. Además, él puede...

— ¿Y si no? ¿Y si no vuelve hablar nunca más? Y si el vuelve a...

— Debemos confiar en Elsa.

La primera vez que vine, noté el gran vínculo que Rapunzel y Jack comparten. Recuerdo que al comienzo no pude evitar sentir un poco de celos de su relación. No, no eran celos, era envidia. Envidia porque jamás tuve una relación así con alguien. Me quedé mirando fijamente a Rapunzel. Tiene la mirada en sus pies y juega con sus dedos. Está nerviosa, está asustada, esta...

Tome despacio su mano y en un rápido movimiento le abracé. No podía prometerle que Jack se curaría, no podía decirle que volvería a ser como antes. No podía decirle lo que ella está esperando que le diga. Tan solo podía darle un abrazo y demostrarle que no está y jamás estará sola en esto.

— Tengo miedo Eugene.

No la corregí por llamarme así. Con mucho cariño, lleve mis manos hasta su cabeza y comencé a darle pequeñas caricias. Ella recostó su pequeña cabeza en mi pecho. Olía a lirios.

— Tranquila, siempre estaré aquí contigo.

La puerta de la habitación se abre.

— Jack saliste —soltó sorprendida Rapunzel.

No pude evitar mirar la escena impresionado. Jack y Elsa, ambos se encuentran tomados de las manos. Ella no me mira.

— Me temo que la señora Frost está que me espera en el salón principal

Continúa sin mirarme. Intenta evadir el tema

— Por los cielos es cierto —añade Rapunzel — La llegada de Norte.

— Lo dejaré a su cuidado.

Y sin decir más desaparece por el pasillo. Rapunzel suspira aliviada para después soltar un sin fin de comentarios para Jack. El solo tenía la vista en el lugar por donde se había retirado Elsa.

.

.

.

**Elsa.**

Salí de la habitación hace más de una hora. Desde entonces la calidez que dejó la mano de Jack en la mía no ha desaparecido.

Jack...

Me pregunto si seré capaz de ayudarte. Recuerdo que siempre han dicho que tengo el don de solucionar todo. Espero que tengan razón.

Quiero ver tu sonrisa. Quiero escuchar tu voz. Quiero...

_«Que no me olvides»_

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Un recuerdo? No, el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve por todos lados.

Por un momento... Por un momento mi mente se transportó a un lugar. Un lugar lleno de nieve.

— Elsa.

La señora Overland se encuentra en frente de mí.

Pestañeo un par de veces confundida. La señora tiene los brazos en mis hombros, hundiendo sus uñas en ellos.

— Señora Overland.

Sus facciones se relajan. Sus manos descienden lentamente y suelta un largo suspiro.

— Por un momento —susurra con una sonrisa triste — Por un momento creí haberte perdido.

Saca un dulce de su bolso y me lo extiende.

— Sé que son tus favoritos

— Gracias.

Mira al suelo antes de volver su mirada en mí.

Tiene los ojos levemente hinchados y el rostro retocado nuevamente con maquillaje.

— Yo...

— Señorita Arendelle —interrumpió una voz. — Por fin tengo el gusto de conocerla.

Ambas giramos la cabeza en busca del culpable.

Hans. Hans de las islas.

Anna y yo hemos tenido centenares de conversaciones por teléfono. Conversaciones de las cuales él no está libre. Primero de Marzo de hace dos años. Realmente fue un día agotador. Anna me llamó como de costumbre, sonaba nerviosa; más de lo usual. Decidí no presionarla y esperé tranquilamente a que me contase lo que sucedía. Ella es de las personas que se estresan con la presión. Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde, ella por fin lo soltó. _«Quiero tu bendición », _esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

Recuerdo que esperé un momento para que ella me dijera que era una broma, cosa que no sucedió. Estaba a punto de decir mi opinión, cuando ella me interrumpió. Comenzó con su discurso de porqué tenía que aceptar su propuesta. Guardé silencio en todo momento, esperando a que ella acabara. Una vez terminado sus absurdos comentarios, todo explotó.

Como ella esperaba, me negué rotundamente a aceptar. Insultos y amenazas vinieron y fueron por el teléfono. Jamás me había sentido tan enojada en mi vida. Todo terminó mal, ella aún era una mocosa engreída. Todo termino en un

_« Te demostraré lo contrario y veras que el verdadero amor existe.»_

A la semana siguiente volvió a llamar, esta vez llorando. Por primera vez olvidamos la cuenta que pagaríamos al término de la llamada. Esa noche Anna lloró como nunca. _«Tenías razón, perdóname», _repetía una y otra vez.

— ¿Entonces?

Pestañé un par de veces con la boca entre abierta.

El resopló frustrado — Le he preguntado si me concede esta pieza.

— Bailar —solté con una mueca — Esta vez paso.

La señora Overland no aguanto más y estallo en estrepitosas carcajadas. No parece importarle esconder su desagrado por él.

Ella toma mi brazo y me lleva hacia otro lado de la habitación, lejos de él.

— No me había reído tanto en mucho tiempo —dijo después de un momento. — Definitivamente traerás alegría a esta casa.

.

.

.

Me quedé sentada, mientras las personas pasaban por mi costado sin prestarme atención. Han pasado dos horas desde mi conversación con la señora Overland y el joven Hans de las islas del Sur.

Ahora me encuentro en una mesa un poco alejada, examinando todo. Imagino que los invitados por fin estaban completos. Cada uno metido en lo suyo, sonriendo descaradamente.

Una figura conocida para mí aparece en el medio de la habitación.

Hippo.

Lleva su clásica camisa de marca. No puedo evitar reír, jamás sale sin ella.

El avanza lo suficiente para quedar en frente de mí.

— Vaya, de todas las personas que hay en este lugar jamás pensé encontrarme contigo.

Me mira de reojo

— El destino puede ser un perro a veces.

El suelta una carcajada

— Han pasado qué —cuenta con sus dedos — ¿Diez años?

— Siete —corrijo — Nos encontramos en Canadá.

— Si llamas a eso encontrada.

Reí. No ha cambiado nada. De pronto, me mira con intriga. Quiere respuestas.

— Por cierto ¿Le has hecho algo al pelirrojo?

Meneo la cabeza confundida

— Menudo tío, está en un rincón hablando pestes de ti.

No pude evitar reír

— Pero mira que gracias a eso he dado contigo. ¿Planeabas desaparecerte nuevamente?

Él siempre ha respetado la intimidad de los demás. Pese a que me incomode, conozco y entiendo perfectamente la razón de su insistencia.

— Tomemos un café otro día.

El solo sonrió

* * *

Capitulo dos

¿Alguien más odia a Hans? Bueno, yo si jajajaja

Espero les guste mi manera de escribir ahora. Si tienen alguna queja o reclamo háganmelo saber y por supuesto algunos comentarios no están demás. (¿Reviews please?)

Nos leemos.


End file.
